


A Change of Plans

by sans_souci2



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Dildos, Established Relationship, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-31
Updated: 2011-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-23 07:31:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sans_souci2/pseuds/sans_souci2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny thinks they're going to watch the football game, but Steve just got something in the mail and has other ideas....</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Change of Plans

“So where’s the TV?"

"Getting repaired."

“What the hell? And we’re going to watch the game, how?"

"I guess we’re not going to watch the game."

“So I picked up a six pack and got over here promptly at 8:00 to watch my team beat the pants off of your team and there’s no TV?”

"That’s right-the part about the TV, that is. Don’t worry, though, Chin's going to TiVo the game."

"Oh that’s just great. Why didn’t you tell me? Hell we could have gone to a bar, or as much as you’d gripe the whole time, my place."

"I wanted you to come over- I have something to show you."

Danny suddenly notices the cardboard box in his lap, “Don’t tell me, another botched order for Marquis parts?”

"No, but I did order it online."

"Why do you have that look on your face?"

"What look?"

"The one that makes my dick get my hard and warning alarms go off in my head."

"I don’t know, maybe you’re a little horny and a lot paranoid?"

"Oh fuck Steve- do not tell me you’ve added to your toy collection?"

His smile is all kinds of wicked.

"No, no, and let me say, **No** , again. Nothing’s coming near this body that’s not 98.6 degrees Fahrenheit and infused with its own blood supply."

"So you don’t want to know what’s in here?" He shakes the box playfully.

Shoulders squared, not answering, Danny marches into the kitchen where he makes plenty of noise putting the beer away, then, pops one open. As he takes his first long swig, he reaches down to return his dick to a more acceptable vertical position instead of the eager, let’s-see what’s-going-on-out -there sideways one it’s assumed. He takes another long swig, planning to stay where he is until he loses the thrum in his crotch and shores up his defenses against whatever it is the nut job in the other room has gotten his hands on.

"You plan to stay in there all night?"

"If I have to."

"Why would you have to? "

Shit, his voice was getting closer.

"Did I scare you away Danny?"

"No. I just came in here to put the damn beer in the fridge? "

From the door way, “And stare at the counter top?"

"I was going to get a glass."

"A glass? That would be first - but hey- I’m all for trying new things."

"Would you just stop it?”

"What? I can’t applaud you for wanting to drink your beer out of a glass?"

"Oh and there wasn’t a subtext and a smirk and one of those bed-roomy, your-clothes-are-so coming-off, looks attached?"

Snorting, "There might have been."

The way Steve shrugs, then lolls against the doorframe, arms crossed so that his biceps strain his t-shirt so deliciously, pretty much derails Danny's limited progress with his hard-on. “Hummpf..., there might have been,” he parrots back.”

“You’re not mad at me, are you, Danny?"

"No, but the answer is still no. You are not getting me to play with another one of your kinky toys-period."

"You didn’t enjoy the last one?”

"I didn’t say that. "

"Good because since you came so hard you nearly passed out, I would have been forced to call your bluff."

"Just stop.”

Steve gives him a million dollar smile and pads across the floor, all loose limbed and barefoot and looking very ready to fuck or be fucked or both. It’s not like Danny has much of chance when he gets like this. The way Steve slides in front of him, hooks his thumbs in his waistband and swivel-grinds against him is the work of an absolute master. After a breathy grunt and because he knows better than to try to hold onto anything once they get started, Danny sits his beer down and closes his eyes.  

A warm, salty kiss pretty much seals the deal,"Hmmm, there, that’s much better, Detective."

"Oh fu….ck…… you are such a –"

"Shhh… play nice, Danny. " Steve’s stealth, well trained hands move in on his ass, slipping down into his shorts to cup and knead his butt cheeks.

After a throaty moan, he chokes out, “ The answer is s..still…no, about the toy."

"Shhh. Don’t be so hasty."

Steve’s breath is hot on his neck as he kisses, bites, and sucks his way down it. His late day scruff sends chills down Danny’s back and his voice, a low growl, ups the thrum in his shorts. "How about you come upstairs and stop all this nonsense?"

"Please tell me we can just fuck like normal human beings?"

"Anything you want, Danny.”

_____~_____

In the back of his mind he’s ready for the switch part of the bait and switch he knows Steve has got to be planning but after ten minutes there’s been nothing but the mainstream, agonizing, dick-delighting stuff McGarrett is so damn masterful at.

“I want you lay very still- if you move I’m going to stop. Do you understand? “

It may sound like he’s heading for the kink zone but it’s just Steve's normal lead in to the spine melting way he goes after a dick with his mouth. Toes curling, fist clenched, Danny lays there, willing his body to obey while Steve slowly, and reverently takes every inch of him down his throat. It’s like McGarrett's jaw has a special hinge the way he swallows him until his lips are encircling the base of his cock.

It feels like he’s about to die it feels so incredibly good. "No!" It sounds like he's about to die when Steve suddenly pulls away.

"Don't move." he orders, sliding up on so they're face to face. Once again he sounds like he's in kink mode but it’s just that he's ready to take his favorite tour – the one that starts in the little hollow of Danny’s throat, trails down his chest and leads to his nipples where he sucks and nibbles on each one until they’re rock hard. Then, he moves onto Danny’s abs, tracing each compartment with his tongue, while his hands go on reconasissance further north.

“Jesus, Steve, let me give you a taste of your own medicine – please.” Danny rears up on one elbow, begging for a reciprocal trade agreement because he's worried the party is going to end way too soon if he lets McGarrett head down to where his ruddy dick is bobbing up off his belly like one of those toy animals with springs for necks.

“What, you don’t like this?”

“Oh yeah," he grunts, "Just look how much my dick hates it.”

“I’m looking Danny but,” he leans in to kiss the object in question, “I’m not seeing.”

"My point exactly- little danny is going into geyser mode any minute now If you keep this up."

"You want me to stop?"

He plants a palm on Steve’s chest, catches him by surprise, and levers up, reversing their positions so he’s the one looking down at a flat-on-his-back McGarrett. “Yeah I want you to stop. I want to get your dick bobbing for apples the way mine is."

Always the perfect gentleman, Steve nods and settles back against the mattress, "Ok, but careful,” he warns, “my guy isn’t that far behind your little guy."

"Watch who you call little,” Danny warns before going after every inch of McGarrett’s body with his mouth and his hands, loving the incredible sense of power that comes from reducing his strong as nails partner into a panting, grunting mess.

They finally both take pity on each another and settle down to do what they do best. Danny flips on his back and Steve kneels between his legs. After Danny scoots up as close as he can, a look flashes between them that asks and answers.

 _You ready?_

 _Give it to me._

Steve sits back on his heels and pulls on Danny until he has his ass right where he wants it. Without even touching himself, he takes aim and sinks his dick into him. The sounds that spill out of Danny are shocked and grateful and almost right away, close to desperate. They fall into their natural rhythm, straining against each other to give and take the absolute most they can. Keeping himself under control, Steve thrusts evenly and deeply, again and again until he has Danny on the brink, “Ok babe, give it to me,” he husks, spitting into his hand and reaching for Danny’s cock. "Come on, do it," he demands, hollowing his buttocks and driving himself deep while he pumps Danny’s dick hard and fast.

It doesn't take long. Suddenly, Danny arches up off the bed and holds himself perfectly still. His thighs are rock hard, his abs the same. It's like he's braced for a beating. A half second later, like a wicked thunderstorm, his climax explodes.

“That’s it,” Steve murmurs, talking him through it and somehow keeping his own arousal in check so he can stroke Danny's insides until he collapses back against the bed, looking very close to unconscious. 

Even after he does, he waits a minute before he pulls out.

Okay.

Now it’s his turn.

Ripples of an orgasm are already starting to hit him, he can feel it building and knows it’s going to be brutally, good. Eyes on Danny’s heaving chest, he gives his own dick a few firm pumps. That's all it takes.

When his climax slams into him he almost crumbles onto the bed. It’s like he’s caught a perfect wave the way pulses of intense pleasure keep rolling through him. Eyes closed, gasping for breath, he pumps his seed all over Danny’s belly and then, finally collapses next to him.

It's a good five minutes before either of them says a word. Steve resurfaces first, “I have to think.... that was slightly better than watching a football game."

" **That** was...fucking amazing," Danny is honestly having trouble forming words.

After Steve kisses him, "So you want me to get something to clean you up with and then tuck you in?"

"Yeah....sure, babe

By the time he’s back Danny’s floating in a blissful boneless stupor. When the bed dips he doesn’t open his eyes or move. A few seconds later, a grin teasing the corners of his mouth suggests that at least that part of his body isn’t completely paralyzed.

You take the man out of the Navy but you can’t take the Navy out of the man.

McGarrett’s systematic approach to cleaning him up almost makes him giggle. First comes toilet paper- generous handfuls of it to make the initial passes and get most of the goo off of him. Then comes a warm washcloth that starts on his chest and moves slowly back and forth, cutting perfectly equal swaths as it moves toward his belly. Yes it’s machine-like and yes he could make a wisecrack but the warmth and gentle pressure of each pass is pure heaven and instead, he sinks deeper into the mattress.

He’s pretty sure there’s not much left to clean up when Steve heads back to the bathroom.

So much for his predictive powers.

The bed dips again and another deliciously warm cloth settles over his cock. It’s all he can do to bite back a groan.

Okay, so make that stupor, nearly boneless.

When Steve starts to gently wipe it, his dick starts to come back to life. He can’t believe it; not this soon.

The answer to going another round, though, is **No.** They have work tomorrow.

Before he can come up with the energy to actually say it, Steve gives his dick one last swipe and then stands up. Danny tries to ignore the thrum in his balls, “ Thanks Steve, I’m good.”

“I’ll be back,” McGarrett says, not really sounding like he got the message. As he pads into the bathroom, Danny tells himself that a walking away buck-naked Navy SEAL is, for right now, a walking in the right direction thing and for now, he shouldn’t say anything. The bed underneath him is another good thing and he closes his eyes and enjoys a delicious floating feeling.

A hand trying to gently lever his legs apart pulls him back to the land of the living and he blinks groggily at a still naked, Steve.

“You okay Danny?”

“I’m fine…I was nearly asleep.”

“I know. I just need to finish getting you cleaned up back here, come on, spread em.

 _What?_

At first he’s about to protest but McGarrett’s voice is all business and there’s nothing sensual about the way his hand is forcing his legs apart so he relaxes.

“That’s it. “ Steve drops down between Danny’s legs.

He can’t help but moan when a warm cloth makes it’s way past his balls and presses against his backside. When Steve starts to gently circle the cloth, the words are out before he knows it, “Tha’ feels ...good”

“I’m glad- here, let me make sure I wasn’t too rough on you.”

Danny groans, knowing what's coming.

“Can’t be too careful,” Steve still sounds all business –like which means there’s no sense fighting it when Danny feels his cheeks being spread and Steve's fingers probing between them.

“That a boy.”

Okay that throaty growl was not all business.

This needed to stop.

“Come on Steve- I’m fine.”

McGarrett snorts; he can feel his warm breath on his backside. The meticulous inspection continues as if he'd said nothing and he squirms a little more urgently- lifting his head and digging his heels into the mattress. His plan is to tell Steve to quit but the sight of him- chiseled and naked and intent between his splayed legs short circuits his mouth. Before he can get it working again, Steve looks up and smiles at him so tenderly, he completely forgets what he was going to say.

“Everything looks fine but I don’t’ want to take any chances.”

He watches Steve head for the bathroom, “What are’ya doing?”

“I’m just looking for some of that cream we bought last month in Tahoe.”

Oh, okay.

He can’t help but smile as remembers when they bought the stuff. Steve had fussed over him the same way then, worried that he might have been a little too rough on his ass. Then he’d dragged them to a crunchy little store to buy some kind of organic healing ointment. Feeling sheepish for suspecting him of ulterior motives, Danny closes his eyes and sinks back into the bed.

“Okay found it – how about you flip over on your stomach for me.“

With a dramatic groan, he does it, spreading his legs and shifting his hips to get his dick out from under himself.

“Here you go,” Steve pulls his junk free with one efficient tug. This will only take a sec,”

Good.

A second later he feels Steve’s finger gently spreading cool, juniper-y smelling ointment on his bottom. He doesn’t remember the stuff they bought smelling like that but maybe it did. A few up and down swipes of Steve’s finger are followed by a light, very nice feeling pressure that, is starting to wreck havoc with a neighboring body part.

“Feel good? “

“Uh…huh,” Danny murmurs, spreading his legs to give Steve better access.

“I’m just going to put a little inside-“

“Okay,” It makes sense although he’s pretty sure he’s fine inside too.

Steve’s finger slides up inside him and then continues to slowly circle. He grunts and presses against the mattress.

“What-am I hurting you?”

“N..no….. I’m okay. “

“Good.“

He hears him squeeze a little more ointment out and tenses when two fingers press for entrance.

“Just want to be sure I get plenty of this inside you.”

Okay . That makes sense.

Does it?

A few seconds later he tells himself it does because the sensation of Steve’s fingers massaging his insides feels too good to argue with. A broad hand firmly planted on his buttocks holds him in place while two and then three fingers deftly work their magic. He needs to roll over and tell McGarret that that’s enough, he better stop but Steve reads his mind.

"Shhhh, don’t worry Danny.  I’m just taking good care of you.”

Oh man. He really should make him stop but instead, he tilts his hips and presses his crotch against the mattress. “Uhhh….gguh,” He can’t help it. It feels so good. Now he’s starting to grunt nonsensical sounds into his folded arms each time McGarrett tries a new angle with his fingers.

“Oh yeah- that’s where you need this, isn't it? "

Oh God is it ever.

Suddenly, Steve’s hand stills.

No. Don’t.

“You want me to stretch you out a little back here? ”

“Sure,” His mouth answers before his brain can stop it.

“Good thing this came in the mail today-“

“What?”

“Don’t worry babe, you’re going to love it.”

____________~___________

An hour later…

“So are you mad at me?”

“I should be but I’m too exhausted.” There’s more he planned to say but Steve’s lips trailing kisses down his neck are making whatever it was seem unimportant.

“Oh come on, you know you loved it.“

“You just wedged a toy the size of a baseball bat up my ass.”

“That’s a bit of an exaggeration wouldn’t you say?”

“No.”

“Well you sure seemed to enjoy yourself based on that relatively long scream there at the end there.”

“Well what do you expect with a baseball bat in my-.”

“Danny, Danny, Danny….” Steve tsks affectionately, “Violent orgasms seem to enhance your natural tendency toward hyperbole.”

“Hyperbole? You’ve got to be kidding. Let me see that thing.”

Steve chuckles as he pats the tangle of sheets looking for his latest purchase, “Here it is, big guy- see, no where near the size of a baseball bat.”

Danny’s eyes widen when he sees the life like phallus in Steve’s hand. Like a cartoon character, he swallows so hard it's audible. “Sweet Jesus. And… I’m okay, back there?”

“Yes Danny- you’re absolutely fine.”

“You’re sure?”

“I’m sure, but, you tell me- how do you feel?”

Danny tentatively shifts his hips and clenches his bottom, “Fine?”

“Like I keep telling you, it’s all in the prep work.”

There’s some swatting and swearing and a half hearted attempt to act like he’s mad but they’re both exhausted and soon spoon up against each other to go to sleep. Before they drift off and while he’s still floating on a cloud of endorphins, bits and pieces of what they’ve just done come back to Danny and he presses his bottom back against Steve’s crotch with a satisfied moan.

“You okay, D?”

“Yeah, I just still can't believe it.”

“Well believe it, babe, you were amazing.”

He sighs, loving the way he can feel Steve's voice vibrate through his body. When he feels Steve twitch and gradually settle, he shakes his head, wondering why he’s not doing the same thing. God know he should have passed out by now. Still floating and feeling all kinds of wonderful, he lets his mind wander back over the last hour.

 

_____~_______

 _In his typical stealth style, Steve hadn’t let him see the new toy until he had him so aroused he would have agreed to practically anything. Even when he saw it, it’s only a glimpse in a barely lit room, which is probably one of the reasons he didn’t immediately run out of the room. Another reason was of course the fact that Steve had been playing with his bottom and his dick for at least a half hour. It was no surprise that by the time McGarrett rolled him on his back and wedged a pillow under his backside, he was whimpering to cum._

 _“Shhhh Danny, listen to me._

 _Steve’s low husk made him half crazy, “What?”_

 _“I’m not going to fuck you again –“_

 _“Yes! You have to.”_

 _“No, Danny. I have something that’s going to fuck your ass like you’re not going to believe -”_

 _He’d frowned and squirmed, scissoring his legs back and forth in frustration. Suddenly Steve surprised him by firmly gripping both of them and spreading them wide. He remembered feeling a little scared by the piercing grey blue eyes starring back at him._

 _“You're going to do exactly as I say – do you understand?’_

 _He must have nodded because Steve continued, “Bend you knees and pull your legs back against your chest, like this, “_

 _Steve positioned his hands where he wanted them and gave his knees a push. Before he knew it he was pulling his legs back and opening himself wider than he ever had before._

 _“That’s better- that’s the way I want you to stay while I get you ready,”_

 _He’d groaned- hadn’t that been what the last thirty minutes had been about?_

 _A lid flipped open and he felt cool oil being drizzled over his backside. Before he knew it, three fingers began to work it into him with deliberate, forceful strokes that might have hurt if he hadn’t already been so loosened up._

 _“Hold still.”_

 _Steve’s voice went a little lower and a little scarier, “Now take a deep breath-“ Something huge pressed against his backside and a hand gently gripped his dick._

 _“Breathe for me, Danny.”_

 _For some insane reason instead of protesting, he did exactly what he was told to._

 _“That’s a good boy. That’s it babe.”_

 _Steve’s voice sounded like it was coming from far away- he felt scared, like he was floating away all by himself, like he was an astronaut who’d become un-tethered_

 _“Take it for me – take it now.”_

 _And then he felt the massive carved phallus enter him._

 _Oh God._

 _It was too big. There was no way._

 _Steve’s hot whispered promise in his ear told him he was going to take the huge thing- all of it-all the way until the carved ball sac was up against his back side._

 _“Do it Danny, do it for me!”_

 _“No, I … can’t!”_

 _“Yes you can – you’ve got to trust me. I know you can.”_

 _He didn’t remember nodding or saying anything. After that, his memories are just hazy half second flashes._

 _He screams when the phallus slides deeper into him and then, moans in disbelief when Steve starts working it back and forth against the place inside him that makes fireworks go off in his brain._

 _He’s never been so full before; his whole body moves when Steve pumps the thing. It feels like a spring is being wound way too tight deep inside him. He’s pretty sure he’s going to die when it uncoils._

 _And that’s exactly what happens._

 _A sudden wave of sensation rushes through him like he’s being electrocuted-like he’s dying._

 _He can’t breathe or hear or see as he bucks up and thrashes on the bed. Splatters of his seed land on his face and chest and belly but he’s oblivious. All he’s aware of is the utterly incredible sensation exploding inside of him._

 _Helpless moans that sound like they’re coming from somewhere nearby make him think that he isn’t the only one in such unbearable ecstasy. He never even thinks they could be his own._

 

##### _______~________

 

“You….okay….babe?”

Steve’s mouth is just inches from his ear; his sleepy voice pulls him back to the present. Danny presses back against his warm, broad chest, “ Yeah … I’m good.”

“You were moaning.” Warm lips muzzle his neck.

“Must ‘ve been … dreamin.”

“G’back to sleep.”

“…kay.”

**Author's Note:**

> first posted on LJ with a slightly non con story line-changed that up and edited a bit -


End file.
